


Northern Skies

by MadameFruitcake (reilin)



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Introspection, PC 6620, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/pseuds/MadameFruitcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il giovane poliziotto percorre a passi lenti le strade della periferia di Bolton. I suoi occhi azzurri scrutano con attenzione ogni portone, ogni passante, ogni angolo illuminato appena dalla fioca luce della luna in una notte senza stelle. Tira un vento gelido, e fa freddo, troppo freddo per una serata di fine primavera: si stringe forte nella sua uniforme grande, troppo grande per un ragazzino tutto pelle e ossa come lui.<br/>|Slight LOM/A2A crossover|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayame_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_B/gifts).



 

_**Northern Skies** _

 

  


 

  
_ Dedicata alla mia persona, [_Ayame_](http://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=114200) _   


  
  
_Above there are no stars tonight just northern skies_  
 _Reflected light upon your face_  
 _Some people think stars rule our lives,_  
 _Some people they think otherwise_  
 _They can be replaced._  
  
  
Il giovane poliziotto percorre a passi lenti le strade della periferia di Bolton. I suoi occhi azzurri scrutano con attenzione ogni portone, ogni passante, ogni angolo illuminato appena dalla fioca luce della luna in una notte senza stelle. Tira un vento gelido, e fa freddo, troppo freddo per una serata di fine primavera: si stringe forte nella sua uniforme grande, troppo grande per un ragazzino tutto pelle e ossa come lui. Il tenue bagliore di un lampione fa risplendere il metallo lucente del numero identificativo che fa bella mostra di sé sulle spalline della sua giacca: _6620_. Queste quattro cifre  rappresentano per lui l’inizio di una nuova vita, un futuro migliore nel quale potersi lasciare definitivamente alle spalle tutta la violenza e le sofferenze della sua infanzia e trovare un modo per mettere a posto ogni cosa con sua madre e con Stu. Vuole fare la differenza, cercare di rendere il mondo un luogo migliore ed è sicuro di poter fare grandi cose: dimostrerà a quell’ubriacone di suo padre di essere un uomo migliore di lui.  
Si sta aprendo un nuovo capitolo della sua vita, ed è certo che finalmente tutto inizierà ad andare per il verso giusto, lo percepisce nell’aria frizzante della sera: è riuscito a realizzare il suo sogno di entrare a far parte della polizia del Lancashire, cosa può andare storto da ora in poi? Anche l’imminente incoronazione di Sua Altezza Reale Elisabetta II è senza dubbio un segno di buon auspicio, deve essere per forza così. Alza lo sguardo verso il cielo, il piccolo _bobby_ , alla ricerca delle stelle: alcuni pensano che esse guidino le nostre vite, altri invece non credono a queste cose. Lui è sempre stato scettico al riguardo, ma questa sera è diversa: i suoi occhi del colore del fiume Croal fissano colmi di speranza il cielo disadorno di stelle e lui prega affinché i suoi desideri si realizzino.  
«Hey pivellino, Hunt, dove ti sei cacciato?», la voce roca del suo supervisore lo richiama alla realtà.  
«Eccomi, PC Morrison», gli risponde il ragazzino con la divisa da poliziotto prima di iniziare a correre a perdifiato verso il resto della squadra. Questa è la sua prima settimana di pattuglia per le strade e non vuole fare una brutta impressione sui suoi colleghi.  
  
 _Where shall we go on a big, black night?_  
 _Shall we take the coast road back through our lives?_  
 _See the sand, the moon, the stars that shine the light_  
 _And say, well they'll do all right without me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi di nuovo su questi lidi con una nuova patetica scusa per una fanfiction sul mio personaggio preferito, il mio adorato Gene Hunt. L’ispirazione mi è tornata improvvisamente guardando la nuova miniserie della BBC con Philip Glenister “From There To Here”, ambientata – guarda un po’ il caso – a Manchester. Ascoltando la canzone che conclude il terzo episodio “Northern Skies” degli I Am Kloot non ho potuto fare a meno di immaginare il piccolo bobby Gene Hunt muovere i suoi primi passi come poliziotto sotto i cieli del Lancashire: l’immagine che si è formata nella mia mente (e nel mio cuore) è stata così vivida che la fanfic si è scritta praticamente da sola, così, di getto e così come mi è venuta ve la prendete, non riesco a modificarla in alcun modo, sorry. È una storia “ad angst variabile”, così mi piace definirla: la sofferenza infatti è diversa se chi la legge ha visto solo Life on Mars o ha visto anche Ashes to Ashes; in entrambi i casi è comunque possibile leggerla perché non ci sono riferimenti particolari da dover conoscere o grandi spoiler da evitare.  
> Ovviamente il personaggio di Gene Hunt appartiene interamente (ahimé) alla BBC e alla Monastic, gli errori e gli svarioni invece sono tutti miei (non è betata perché sono più rebel del Dottore di Capaldi, òwò).  
> E anche questa volta ho scritto anche troppo: ringrazio dunque chiunque sia arrivato a leggere fin quaggiù e spero per voi che ne sia valsa la pena.  
> Alla prossima!


End file.
